wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Yulia Inshina
Voronezh, Voronezh Oblast, Russia |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Retired}}Yulia Andreyevna Inshina (Russian: Юлия Андреевна Иньшина, born April 15 in Voronezh) is a retired Azerbaijani artistic gymnast. Prior to her move to Azerbaijan, she trained alongside 2012 Olympic All-Around silver medalist Viktoria Komova in Voronezh and competed for her native Russia. Career 2011 She was chosen as a team alternate for the 2011 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships, but was placed on the Russian team when Maria Paseka became injured. The Russian team won the silver medal in the team final, with Inshina contributing to the team's total score with her beam performance. She made the balance beam final at this competition (her first major international experience), finishing 6th. At the 2011 Russian Cup, Inshina placed 5th in the All-Around, 5th on balance beam, 5th on the uneven bars but earned 2nd place on floor exercise. 2012 In June, Inshina competed at the Russian Cup. She won the bronze in the all-around behind Viktoria Komova and Aliya Mustafina, and placed fourth on balance beam and floor exercise. She was added to the Russian Olympic selection squad. In July, Inshina was named an alternate to the Russian team for the Olympics. 2013 Inshina continued to compete after London, winning bronze with her team at the Russian Cup in August. She also placed eleventh in the all-around. In late November, Inshina and compatriot Anna Pavlova and began representing Azerbaijan, though she stayed and trained in Russia.move to Azerbaijan 2014 Her first competitions representing Azerbaijan were the Cottbus and Ljubljana World Cups, but she did not make the event finals in either competition. In September, she competed at the International Bosphorus Tournament, winning silver on floor, and bronze in the all-around and on beam. She competed at the World Championships in Nanning, China, but Azerbaijan did not qualify a full team to the next World Championships. In December, she competed at the Voronin Cup, winning bronze on beam, and placing fourth with her team, sixth on bars, and seventh in the all-around. 2015 She competed at the Cottbus and Anadia World Cups, but did not make the event finals in either of the competitions. She was named to the Azerbaijani team for the inaugural European Games in her country's capital, Baku, but her team only placed thirteenth in the team final and she missed the individual finals. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but failed to make the all-around or event finals. 2016 Inshina started off the season at the Baku World Cup in February, placing eighth on the uneven bars. She went on to compete at the Cottbus World Cup in late March, but did not qualify to the event finals. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland, but did not make the event finals. 2017 Inshina started off the season at the Baku World Cup, where she placed sixth on the uneven bars. At the Doha World Cup in April, she placed sixth in the vault final. Later that month, she competed at the European Championships in Romania, but did not make the all-around or event finals. At the Varna World Cup in Bulgaria, she placed fifth on floor, sixth on vault, and eighth on balance beam. In September, she competed at the Szombathely World Cup in Hungary, placing fourth on vault. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, but didn't make the event finals. She rounded off the year at the Voronin Cup, winning bronze with her team and placing fourth in the all-around and eighth on bars. 2018 Inshina began her season at the Baku World Cup, placing fourth on vault and floor exercise. She also competed at the Doha World Cup that same month, but didn't make the event finals. At the Osijek World Cup in May, she placed fourth on vault. In July, she won bronze on balance beam and placed fourth on vault and floor exercise at the Mersin World Cup in Turkey. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but didn’t make the event finals. She competed at the 2018 Paris World Cup, but did not make any event finals. Despite being named to Azerbaijan's nominative team for the World Championships, Inshina announced her retirement in early October.retirement Medal Count Floor Music 2012 - "Master of Puppets" by David Garrett 2017 - "Victory" by Edvin Marton References